Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preparing cotton candies.
Description of the Related Art
In these days, devices have been provided by which a child, together with his or her parent, can prepare cotton candies using granulated sugar or sugar candy as a material in their house. Then, various proposals in relation to these cotton candy preparing devices (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-187 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-333994) have also been made.
The cotton candy preparing device includes a main body portion that makes up a base, a rotary mechanism portion and a pan portion that receives cotton-like sugar candies. Then, a heater is provided in the rotary mechanism portion to heat and melt a material such as sugar or sugar candy loaded in an interior of a rotary pot, and the rotary pot is rotated at high speeds to discharge the material so melted in the form of fine threads of sugar or candy from minute holes or gaps formed on the circumference of the rotary pot.
As described above, with the cotton candy preparing device, the user can enjoy preparing easily cotton candy by loading granulated sugar or sugar candy from the upper portion of the rotary mechanism and melting the sugar or the like at high temperatures into the form of fine threads of sugar.
However, when this cotton candy preparing device is used repeatedly, there occurs from time to time a situation in which liquefied sugar that is discharged from the rotary pot is not formed into uniform fine threads of sugar, whereby it is not possible to prepare good cotton candy.